If Tomorrow Never Comes
by bunbunchi
Summary: Caroline is pregnant with Jo's twins but their powers are too strong to cloak. Off she goes to NOLA to seek a mysterious witch named Freya. Little does she know that she's a Mikaelson and she knows for a fact that once you deal with one Mikaelson, you deal with all of them. That means Klaus. It also doesn't help that a certain prophecy is about come into fruition. Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

Caroline's grip on her steering wheel turned her knuckles white as she parked on the side of the highway. She almost swerved right into the side of the road which could have potentially harmed and killed the twins. . She had been driving for more than 12 hours and the exhaustion was hitting her pretty hard. Her hand automatically went to her belly, "I'm so sorry Jo and Beth." She mutters under her breath, "Mommy is just a tad bit tired from driving. It's okay. We're good." She continues to rub her belly as she went over her phone.

 _2_ _7 voice messages and 47 text messages from Rick, Damon, Matt and Stefan. Wow, even that ancient skank Valerie left her 3 voice messages._ She hurriedly switches her phone off, fearing that they might track using her GPS.

 _Gosh, Bonnie… I hope this works…_

* * *

 **14 something hours ago…**

"Bonnie, as much as I love waffles, I don't think we have to travel this far for it. We have iHop at Whitmoore." Caroline slides into an empty booth and Bonnie followed suit.

Bonnie lets out an exasperated sigh. "I know. I just don't want to risk being heard by others."

Caroline's smile morphs into a worried look."Is there something wrong? What are those heretics up to? What can I do to help?" She reaches out to her best friend's hand to company. "Just tell me what to do and I will fix it."

"Its not about them, Care..." She bites her lower lip. "It's about you... And the twins. Someone is actively looking for the remaining Gemini coven witches for revenge. They will not stop until they end the Gemini line. We need to bind the twin's power to you. "

"Ahem. " The waitress with the really bad red hair starts tapping her pen on to her notepad. "You ladies gonna chit-chat all day or are 'ya gunna order sumthin?"

Bonnie takes one look at Caroline and sees her still in a state of shock. "Two blueberry waffles. One coffee and some water with a slice of lemon. Thank you."

"So, I'm going to be a hybrid."

"A witch-vampire hybrid, yes."

"So, I'll be like the heretics then? I will siphon powers?"

"No siphoning needed. You will become very powerful since the entire coven will be channeling their magic to you."

The waitress plopped the coffee and water down. The smell of coffee making Caroline's stomach squirm.

"Unfortunately , this kind of spell requires ancient magic to cement it permanently. I will be able to do it temporarily for 48 hours but after that you would be vulnerable. You need to go New Orleans and find a powerful witch named Freya to do the spell."

* * *

After a couple of right turns and a quick stop at the Tourist's center to get some maps and a guidebook (she wanted to be prepared), Caroline finally arrived at the Bourbon New Orleans hotel. The price was more than her everyday allowance would allow but after the horrific months that she had (i.e. Discovering that your soon -to-be- ex-boyfriend almost fathered a child with his 100+ year old vampire-witch ex-girlfriend, your best friend sleeping her life away, weird pregnancy cravings, being pregnant with twins, other vampire witchy hybrids...), she needed to pamper herself. As soon as she saw the crystal chandeliers twinkling above her , she knew that she made the right choice. _Bonnie will definitely approve of this hotel._ She smiles bitterly to herself.

She was waiting for her turn to be assisted when she heard the sharp "DING" of the elevator. Her head automatically turned as she saw a very , _very_ attractive fella with dark skin and a hint of devilish charm walking out with what seems like a friend and they were deep in conversation. A third of a second later, he catches her staring and snaps back her attention to the lady manning the front desk. _Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Stupid preggo hormones! Why now?!_ She bit her lip as she cringed so hard that she was already getting misty eyed.

"Miss? You're next."

 _Finally! "_ Caroline Forbes. I called in a couple of minutes ago for the Petite Balcony King room."

"Ah, yes. We already have your credit information here, we just need your id and signature here." She points to the dotted lines and Caroline signed them faster than you can say Geronimo. "By the way, my name is Angela and if you need anything just let me know. "

"Actually..." Miss Mystic Falls smile: on. "I am looking for an old-occult/voodoo shop. My sorority sister Amber bought a talisman there last year and she got a B on her pre-med finals after attending an all-night rave. So awesome, right? I am soooo getting one for myself. Anyway, she forgot the name of the shop but she said there some witchy items there like Jimsonweed and eye of newt or something." Caroline even twirled her hair for added bimbo effect.

"Hmmmm. I suggest that you visit Hex over at Decatur and Esorterica Occult goods at Durmaine. Just be careful, lots of touristy traps there."

Caroline couldn't help clapping her hands with glee. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Thank you, Angela!"

"No worries. Jim, take Miss Forbes at room 511."

Jim aka the bellhop gathered her bags and lead her to the elevators. She was too excited ecstatic about her plan was finally taking shape that she didn't notice a 2 sets of eyes watching her from afar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay. Anyway, I decided to set the story after Camille's transition so prepare to see her angsty baby vampness in the succeeding chapters. Thanks for leaving reviews, they're very motivating. ^^ On with the story then.

* * *

Ring. Riiiiing. Ring. Riiiiing.

Caroline was scrambling under the pillows of her king-sized bed to find that devil phone to stop ring. After 10 agonizing seconds, she found it and absent-mindedly answered the call.

"Good morning, gorgeous." She knows that accent anywhere.

" Enzo, you have exactly 10 seconds to tell me why you called or else..."

Enzo smirks, "careful now love, we do not want to stress the buns in yer oven."

Against her body's insistent cry to just roll in bed, Caroline sat up. "You're gross. Why did you call? What time is it?"

" Quarter past ten. Our mutual witchy friend is out with the Salvatores and your baby daddy searching for you." Her eyes widened in horror. "Anywhoo, baby momma Jo, appeared in Bonnie's dreams last night. She said mentioned for you to drop by Durmaine."

Hearing this was the last push she needed to get off the bed. She immediately riffled through her bags, looking for an outfit for the day. "Durmaine? Wait, I was heading there today."

"Really? You really have a knack for this, don't you?"

"Well, when you're an insecure party-planning cheerleader in the past, you pick up some skills along the way." She picks up a green and white floral dress from her bag which would go well with her black booties and suede jacket.

" You must've looked divine wearing those tight uniforms..."

Caroline couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at the same time. Enzo has that effect on her. "Okay, you just went borderline creepy. Please tell Bonbon that I'm on the right track. I'll update you guys soon."

"Be careful, gorgeous." The line clicked off. She went through her notifications and sure enough there were dozens of voicemails and text messages from Stefan and Alaric. The guilt of leaving them in the dark was eating her up inside. Stefan is a top-grade worry wart while Alaric... Well, she doesn't know Alaric too well but its safe to say that he is not happy with her. She pushes the thought of having to explain to them out of her mind. _Babies before boys._

* * *

After a quick hospital run for supplies, she was finally heading to Durmaine street. It didn't take her long to find the stop. She could smell the incense from a block away. The shop itself was dimly lit by candles that lined every shelf. It also need a heck of a lot of organizing. There were some religious statues of Jesus littered everywhere as well as an assortment of talismans and shrunken heads. There were a stacks of jar of herbs and occulty things that will surely pique Bonnie's interest. As she continued to look around, she could feel a pair of eyes watching her. She grabbed the nearest candle that she could get hold of and went to the counter.

"So, what is your hopeless cause?"

Caroline turns around and finds the same man she saw yesterday at the hotel. "Excuse me?"

"You're getting that candle with St. Jude Thaddeus' image?"

 _Oh shit. Best to stick with the story I gave Angela._ "I have this test that I need to pass and I read somewhere that praying to..."

"...St. Jude", he continues.

"Yes, St. Jude that increases your chances of passing." Caroline smiles sheepishly.

"Guess, we all need St. Jude's help one way or another." He smiles back.

As they both approach the cash register, Caroline noticed that the lady manning the books and the mysterious hotel man made eye-contact. Surely they won't attack her here while there were tourists around, would they? Regardless, she kept her guard up.

The cash register lady beamed a big smile as soon as they came to her. "Marcel Girard, its been a while"

"Marcia, you know how busy I can be." He gave her a quick hug. "I'm getting this candle for my friend..."

 _Crap._ "... Caroline..."

" For my friend Caroline, lovely name by the way. She needs St. Jude's intercession to pass a test"

Marcia chuckled. "Alright then. That'll be $5.99." She wraps the candle in bubble wrap as Caroline rummages thru her bag to get her wallet. She was about to hand Marcia a $20 bill when Marcia shook her head.

"It's alright, Caroline. I took care of it." Marcel explains. "Until next time, Marcia."

Marcia hits Marcel with her fan, "next time, do not hit on my customers! I know you have thing for blondes!"

Despite Caroline's protest, she felt defenseless against Marcel. Something's not right.

Marcel laughs it off, "alright alright alright." He then leads Caroline to the exit. "Let's go have some beignets and you can tell me why a vampire such as yourself was an occult shop here in New Orleans?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello loves! Chapter 3 is here! Hurrah! Many thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/follow my story. I really needed that boost, self-esteem wise, been feeling rather crummy for the past few days. Keep them coming!

Also, I am currently addicted to snapchat so please add me at:

ardent

.

dreamer

* * *

Now back to regular programming:

 _Mom would have liked these beignets. They're a more classier version of a donut, in my opinion. I am so taking Bonnie and Elena here. I wonder if you can ship them to Mystic Falls or Dallas. Another one won't hurt, would it? Technically, I'm still a vampire and I can totally count this as baby cravings fulfilled. Thank gahd he's still talking on the phone. The things that I would do to get these beignets out of here and into my hotel room and dip them in some B+..._

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I see you the beignets are your liking." Marcel smiles casually as he grabs one for himself since she ate most of them already.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. Her fingers were crusted in oil and powdered sugar. " I happen to be eating for..." she pauses for half a second", "I happen to be eating more when trying to control my cravings for the _red stuff._ " _I'm pregnant with twins, dummy._

He chuckles, "whatever you say, my cherie. So, what brings a baby vamp like you to our city. And please don't say you're for a vacation. I'm not stupid." His eyes trained on her like a hawk as he downs a sip of bourbon.

"Fine." _Some half-truths won't hurt. Here goes nothing._ "I'm looking for a witch."

"A witch you say? Don't you have witches in Virginia?"

Caroline raises an eyebrow. _Stalker much? Time to lie._ "It's for my best friend. She needs with a spell. She's off in an obscure town in Oregon to talk to another witch and I was assigned here."

"Hmmm." Marcel rubs his chin like a professor being asked of a question. "What kind of spell?"

She brings her tea cup to her lips and inhales the wonderful scent of Jasmine then takes a sip, her eyes never leaving Marcel's."A spell to stop heretics siphoning our magic. " _Well, we do have heretics, but some of them are kind of nice._

"In that case, I can help you with your concern. I know a number of witches here in the quarter who can help."

"Really?" Caroline's eyes lit up. Regardless of the boy and daddy drama back at home, the thought of going back to the dorm room that she and Bonnie shared was enough motivation for her. "Do you know anyone named Freya?"

Marcel finishes his drink upon hearing the Original's name. "Does she have a last name?"

She sighs deeply. "No. Just a name. There couldn't be that many Freyas here, could it?"

He dusts of the remaining sugars from his hands, drops a $100 bill and stands up. "There's only one. C'mon, I'll take you to her."

* * *

Marcel led her to gate with two men guarding the door. He just nodded and they immediately opened the doors. As they entered, Caroline noticed how well-maintained everything was, despite its rustic surroundings. The courtyard was inviting with its French furnishings. Almost every piece of furniture had character.

"Stay here. Let me get her." Marcel disappears into one of the alcoves and Caroline was left in the middle of the courtyard taking all the sights in.

Rather than sitting in one of the chairs littered around, she decided to sit at the fountain. She couldn't help but notice the small cracks that was once stained with blood. The scent of it made the twins start moving about in her womb. Her hand instinctively goes to her stomach and starts to caress it. _It's okay babies. Shush. Relax, its just blood. Mommy drinks that all the time to survive._ As she continued to rub her belly, she notices a set of paintings on the wall. She takes a better look and her jaw drops in horror. Her heart starts to race and the babies grew restless. _I should have known. Of course the Mikaelsons will have a powerful witch under their service. Oh no, oh no, oh no! How am I going to get out of this? Shit shit shit."_

"Well well well, what brings Miss Mystic Falls to the Crescent City?"

Caroline knows that voice anywhere.

Haley slowly descends from the stairs holding a one-year old baby girl in her arms. _Tyler wasn't lying then. Haley is a mom... Which means..._ Caroline plops back into her seat at the fountain, grabbing its sides for support. She was feeling a little weak in the knees. _Must be from the Originals panic._ She musters up a sincere smile. "Hey Haley."

"Look sweetie, the reason for your conception is here!" Haley playfully whispers to the child she is carrying, knowing fully well that Caroline can hear her. "Hey Caroline."

The pair approached Caroline and she couldn't but smile. _Despite her (ahem) parentage, their child was beautiful._ "Hi there, sweetie pie."

The baby gurgled a smile. "Hope, meet Caroline. Caroline, meet Hope Mikaelson."

Caroline grabbed her tiny little hand and gleefully shook it like she was meeting the queen. Then the pain started. She held on to the side of the fountain again, this time her hands were causing the cracks on it. Both arms were now crutching her stomach. Haley stood back.

"Jo, Liz... Please stop. Mommy is hurting." Another wave of searing pain shook her body. The tiles on her side of the fountain were already pulverized from her hand.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Haley held Hope a little tighter. Preparing herself for whatever the blond vampire needed.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" Her screams where echoing throughout the Abattoir. "Please get Freya."

Haley nooded, realizing that now is not the time for questions. She vamped off to the second floor to find Freya.

Tears were starting to trickle down Caroline's face. She looks down to her feet and finds that her feet were in a horrendous shade of gray. _Babies, please stop siphoning mommy's magic. The pain is too much. I can't lose you two. Please... Just relax. Why is the room spinning?_ She started seeing dots in her vision.

Then darkness.

* * *

Marcel vamps to the courtyard to find Caroline sprawled on the floor. In a second, he was cradling her body as Haley carries Freya in.

Freya rushes over to her side, "She's already dessicating, lets move her inside. I'll just get some herbs from upstairs."

Marcel carries Caroline to the dining room while Haley haphazardly wipes the table off with its decorations. Gingerly, Marcel places her on the table. "We'll get you back, Carolne."

The lady hybrid raises an eyebrow, " You know her?"

"Sort of. I found her the Bourbon then decided to follow her to Esoterica. Why would a baby vamp be in an occult shop right? So took her for beignets and that's when she spilled about looking for Freya."

Haley couldn't help but chuckle. He really does share the same taste in women with Klaus.

"I'm back." Freya starts arranging her herbs. "Marcel, I need you to face the wall."

Freya's request left Marcel confused but if experience told him anything, its always best to trust Freya. She then lifts up Caroline's dress, exposing her stomach and her white lace underwear. A mix of dragon's blood, elecampane. Mugwort and myrrh were being crushed by her mortar and pestle. The smell of hung like a fog in the air.

"Et saturabitur , et prohibere. Et saturabitur , et prohibere. Et saturabitur , et prohibere. " As Freya chanted, her hands hovered over her stomach and Caroline's skin slowly turned back to its usual porcelain shade. Freya finished her spell when she felt a set of eyes watching her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" He growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiki's notes: I know what you're thinking... FINALLY! (am I right?) Anyway, I was caught with work and GoT (JonSa and BrienSa 3). Not happy with the mid-season premiere of the Originals. That means a year before I could see my beloved JoMo :'(

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this fanfic. Eternally grateful to yáll

xoxo

Chiki

 **Back to regular programming!**

* * *

Slowly, the bones on his neck began to reform. His veins reconnected on its own and started to circulate his immortal blood. In a matter of seconds, his body was able to pump and distribute his blood to his vital organs. With a sharp gasp, Klaus Mikaelson's eyes popped open. His brain was replaying the last scene he saw before his bewitched sister lovingly snapped his neck, rendering him unconscious.

Caroline. His Caroline.

Caroline Forbes was laid out on the dining table. Her skirt bunched up to her ribs.

Marcel was oddly enough, in a corner facing the wall. All he needed was a paper cone with the word "DUNCE" on it.

Freya chanting a spell on her. Her eyebrows crinkled from concentration while her hands were floating above Caroline's abdomen. Regardless of the seriousness of his sister's face, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of spell requires a vampire to show off their knickers?

As soon as he sat up, he heard his older sister chanting another spell in one of their their guest bedrooms. This one is more familiar to him than the former. The question is, _why_?

* * *

He's here.

"Beloved sister, may I ask why you snapped my neck?" Klaus was standing against the door frame of the guest bedroom. His voice was sickeningly sweet.

Freya continued to clean up the herbs that she used for the spell. "Nothing personal dearest brother, just a precautionary measure."

"Hmmm." He paused and places a finger on the entrance, not even surprised when he felt the force field in his way. "And this door is spelled to keep me out because..?"

Quickly she replied, "precautionary measure." Freya knew she was walking on thin ice. This girl, Caroline, means a great deal to him. She remembers going through Nik's mind last year and she saw more than a dozen images of her. All of them were breathtakingly beautiful.

"Was it necessary for her to show her knickers for your spell?"

Freya bites her lower lip, _how possessive can one be?_ "It was." Finally finished with tidying up, she decided to sit on the nearby reading chair., her fingers leafing through an old edition of Pride and Prejudice.

In a blink of an eye, Marcel enters the room through the connecting door. He was holding two blood bags. "How is she?"

"She's stable. Getting dessicated was a lot for her body to handle." Curiously, she raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's enough?"

Klaus clears his throat, making his presence known.. He then throws 3 more bags of blood across the room. "B positive is her favorite."

Marcel turns to face him, his forehead crinkles as he tries to piece the puzzle. "How do you know her?"

The oddest smile forms against his lips. Neither Marcel nor Freya has seen him lit up like this before. "She and I have an outstanding agreement."

"Is that what you it call these days?"

Caroline was awakened by the two voices in the room. The first came from a woman, she spoke differently than most people, like she was there during the ye olde second voice haunted her dreams a few years ago. Whether she denies it or not, they were connected somehow. She couldn't put a finger on it. His presence in her life was equal parts chaos and delight, but she will never admit to that.

A third presence entered the room. Based on his voice and scent, she could tell that it was Marcel. When he was asked if what he brought was enough, she immediately thought of two things. Blood bags and beignets. The thought of blood made her gums ache. It was time to wake up.

Gently, she sits up on the bed. With a small smile she replies, "Is that what you it call these days?" She saw three heads snapped to her direction.

Freya goes immediately to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you..." She pauses so that she could fill the blanks.

"Freya. Freya Mikaelson." She stretches her hand to her and Caroline excitedly grabs and shakes it in delight.

Caroline turns to Klaus who was impatiently on the doorway. "Mikaelson? Isn't Rebekah your only sister?", she questions.

"Well, as you know my mother is chalkful of secrets and she..." his hands gestures towards Freya's direction "was one of them."

Freya's head was down, as if she was ashamed of being her mother's secret. She stands up and announces, "I'll be at the kicthen making soup, if anyone needs me."

"Wait!" Caroline grabs the witches' wrist. "I need to speak to you."

Freya leans over to Caroline's left ear. "I know why you're here. We'll talk later." And with that she politely smiles at her and leaves the room.

* * *

There was a moment of silence in after she left. Klaus was intently looking at Caroline like a hawk. It made her feel awkward like any moment he would swoop in and drag her flesh with its talons. Marcel on the other hand, felt like an odd man out. He could cut the tension with knife. Clearly, this girl was important to his sire. _Time to test the waters,_ he thinks.

Marcel cleared his throat and gingerly sits on the foot of the bed. "So, is this your lost cause?"

Caroline's face began blushing a rosy color. _Crap. I hate getting caught._ With an embarrassed smiles, her hands began fixing the covers. "I guess, you can say that."

"Marcel, didn't you mention an important meeting today with the witches of the Stryx?"The door frame began showing cracks under Klaus' hand. His voice was showing some mild irritation.

Carelessly, Marcel says "Nah. Those witches have nothing to do all day anyway. Best to stick where the action is. So, Caroline..."

"Yes, Marcel?"She interrupts his sentence, hoping it would this weird vampire macho fest would end soon.

Marcel lightly chuckles upon hearing his name from her lips. "How do you know my sire?"

Caroline turns back to Klaus who had his arms crossed and was clearly deep in thought. "He's your sire? Okaaaay." _Awkward._ "Well, he sired my ex-boyfriend into a hybrid then threatened to kill my friends and killed some of their loved ones."

Klaus wags his finger in disapproval. "Remember love, you and your gang plotted to kill me several times over."

"Hello?! News flash: Almost everyone plotted to kill you at least once." Caroline said, as-a-matter-of factly.

Marcel turns his back to face Klaus, "She is right, you know. " He mouths the word "sorry" to the hybrid. "Wait, despite all that, you're still civil with him? Why?"

Her hands travel back to her stomach but she quickly stopped herself from rubbing. Instead, she places them on her lap. "Yes." _Because he can still be saved. Because despite everything, there's a man inside that hybrid exterior who just wants to be loved and accepted._ "Because you'll never know when you need a hybrid on your side." She replies, avoiding his eyes. She knows that her statement hurt him. The guilt was slowly heaving on her chest.

Ring ring ring.

Marcel rises from the bed and goes to the room connecting hers. "I need to take this. Its Tristan."

Crack. Crack. Crack.

Small pieces of the door frame fell on the floor. The sound of it made Caroline face Klaus' direction and they made eye contact. Just as she predicted, his eyes looked angry, hurt and disappointment. A bad cocktail of emotions that is sure to ignite his temper. Instead, he kept his mouth shut.

Marcel paced back into the room. "I have to run an errand. Will you be okay here?"

Caroline nodded, as if all her words were taken by her guilt.

"I think you my sire have a lot of catching up do." He winks at Klaus. "Call me if you need anything. I programmed my number on your phone. I'll drop by later."

"T-th-thank you, Marcel. For bringing me here."She answers with a smile. He smiles back and he was off.

* * *

"Is that what I am to you? A mere tool that you take out in case emergencies?" An huge chunk of wood that used to be a part of the door frame.

Caroline's eyes was focused on her hands, fiddling with the bed covers. "No, you're not... " She could feel her face turn red. Was it from guilt? Shame?

"Does having a connection with the big bad hybrid cause you embarrassment, sweet Caroline?" His teeth bared as he uttered the words.

 _That is IT._ "When he acts like a total douchebag, yes I do." She shakes her head. "No...I don't know what we are or what we share... But I do know one thing."

"What?" He smugly asks.

"That one day... " She sighs "I don't know when, how or why but...one day, you will be an important part of my life."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It was a slow and easy afternoon at Scull. Enzo was just enjoying his tea, catching up on his literature and living the good (well semi-good) vampire life. Today's piece is _Gone Girl_ by Gillian Flynn. He wasn't supposed to read this "mom book"*, but he had seen the movie version with Caroline when she decided to ditch her classes for the afternoon and go to the mall. Caroline sweetened the pot when announced that she was going to make him pie. He was going to say yes anyway, but that extra touch made him smile. Sadly, the pregnant lady fell asleep during the middle and he had to softly nudge her to wake her up for the best parts. Once they were at the dorm, whilst making the said pie, Caroline mentioned that Amy was crazier in the book than in the movie. Caroline may not be a master chef but if you're looking for pies, a decent book or good movie to burn time, then she's THE girl. She mixes blood, bourbon and wild cherries on the filling which the thought of it alone, makes his gums ache. Who knew you can add blood to pie?!

 _Ding._

4:00pm Gorgeous : Hey Enzo! I know Bonnie is at Scull with you. Can we borrow your phone for a while?

5:00pm Enzo : I. Want. Pie.

4:01pm Gorgeous : Fine. *like emoji*

5:01pm Enzo : One moment please, Mademoiselle.

Bonnie had a pile of Occult books on her table, as well one empty XL Green Tea latte and another that's half-way finished. If her Grams didn't teach here, she probably would've give the course with average amount of effort. Unfortunately for her, she has to pass her exams with top score or else she'll be seeing Grams much sooner than later. She takes another sip of her latte and smiles a bit for how Caroline influenced her daily life. Caroline read somewhere that Green tea has less caffeine than coffee but has enough to sustain you all day. She usually goes through 3 medium cups of coffee because of that crash that urges you to get another cup of coffee. Truth be told, she prefers coffee but something about that leafy taste has turned her into an addict. Also, she's super awake.**

 _Whooozh_

"Enzo, I may be human but I can tell that its you. What do you want? I gotta study. _"_ Bonnie didn't even look up to know. His woodsy yet slightly fresh musky scent gave him away. His phone flopped unto the very paragraph that she was reading. Now this got a rise from her. "What the hell?"

He smiles at her, knowing that there will be a dramatic change in her mood. "You did not check? I even removed the passcode. "It took 0.3 seconds for her to realize: Caroline. She immediately swiped to open his 's smile became even wider. He liked seeing this kind of humanity on his sort-of friends.

Bonnie looked up to Enzo from seat, giving him a genuine smile. "Thank you." she said before going over the blonde vampire's text messages. He had received various looks of hurt and anger from the witch, so this was new territory for him. He began thinking of ways he could get to see that smile from her.

* * *

4:03pm Gorgeous : BONNIE? YUHOOOOOO?

5:03pm Enzo : Present! *girl raising her arm emoji*

4:04pm Gorgeous : Good news! I've found Freya! *party emoji*

4:04pm Gorgeous : Bad news! Freya is a Mikaelson. She's Klaus's older sister... *headstone emoji*

4:04pm Gorgeous : ... And Klaus was here when she did that temporary spell to stabilize the girls. *headstone emoji* *headstone emoji* *headstone emoji*

5:05pm Enzo : Wait, what?! Are you safe? Do you want Enzo to pick you up?

5:06pm Enzo : Ooooh I can have Damon help you escape. After all the witchy favors I have done for him he owes me at least 8 favors.

5:06pm Enzo : Also, do you know that Enzo nicknamed you "Gorgeous" on his phone?

4:07pm Enzo : Awwww! He did? We haven't had breakfast ever since *ahem* the other Salvatore *ahem* happened.

4:08pm Gorgeous : I'm okay Bonnie. I will whip up one heck of an emergency broadcast should anything _bad_ happen.

4:08pm Gorgeous : I am not sure why the girls had gone wacko earlier.

5:09pm Enzo : Prolly cause they sensed that the bad aura the Mikaelson's emit

4:09pm Gorgeous : Hey! Foul! *referee emoji* May I remind you of two things: Kol Mikaelson. AND. The other side.

5:10pm Enzo : *angel emoji* + *wolf emoji*+ *pine tree* *pine tree* *pine tree* = *peach emoji* *eggplant emoji* *peach emoji* *eggplant emoji* *peach emoji* *eggplant emoji* *peach emoji* *eggplant emoji* *peach emoji* *eggplant emoji* *peach emoji* *eggplant emoji* *peach emoji* *eggplant emoji*

4:11pm Gorgeous : STAAAAHP. We're even! Remember: Hormonal Pregnant Lady with Twins (coz one is never enough *wink*). By the way, how are things there?

5:11pm Enzo : Well, the ancestors fed them fake clues. They're in LA. They think that you're milking off the last months of your cloaking spell by being a model/actress of some sorts.

4:13pm Gorgeous : The ancestors thought of THAT?! *shocked emoji*

5:14pm Enzo : Not really. *blushing emoji*

4:14pm Gorgeous : You added the modeling part, didn't you?

5:15pm Enzo : You're not here! *sad* And its Springbreak! *cry*

5:15pm Gorgeous : I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Let's do this again sometime! I forgot how much fun texting is. :3

5:16pm Enzo : I know! I think its because of all that "whooshing". *leaves dancing in the air emoji*

5:17pm Gorgeous : LOL. You take care Bonnie Bennett. Love you *kiss*

5:17pm Enzo : Love you too, Gorgeous *wink* Be careful. The ancestors mentioned that there are lot of old vampires in your neighborhood. Just keep your guard up.

5:18pm Gorgeous : She' hwre. GTG.

5:18pm Gorgeous : She's here.*

Caroline was surprised when the gentle footsteps that she heard from downstairs came from a man. A man in a suit. A man in a very expensive Armani suit and hand-crafted Italian loafers . She could see the very intricate stitching that is only possible by hand trained by the generations passed.

"When my sister mentioned that we have a house guest from Mystic Falls, I was curious to see which of your lot is here. Then when she asked me to take this up here, I thought that said Mystic Falls was human. Based on your heartbeat, I can tell that you are a vampire. A very young one at that." Elijah said as took off his jacket and started rolling up his sleeves. "What I don't understand are faint echoes of heartbeat coming from you."

Now, Caroline has never dealt/spoken with Elijah Mikaelson but from what she can gathers from Stefan's, Elena's and Katherine's stories, he was the most noble Original from the bunch. Katherine would get heart-eyes whenever she'd talk about their romantic exploits in Europe. Caroline would usually ask her out to a meal when she gets to the bedroom stuff. Too many details.

 _I can't believe I'm saying this, let alone doing it! Whatever! She did end up being alive for 500 years. Do what Katherine Pierce would do-ish._ "I'd explain that to you once I have spoken to your sister in private. Also," Caroline sits back up on the bed, her legs and feet were finally moving at last. "Oh thank god." she whispered under her breath.

Intrigued, Elijah focus on the movement under the sheets. "You couldn't heal fast enough, could you?"

"I was almost fully desiccated if it weren't for your sister's help." Carefully, Caroline rose from the bed, slightly happy that her green dress was not that crumpled. Despite the weak feeling in knees, the tried walking towards the desk across the bed where the tray of steaming soup is.

"Do you need my assistance, Miss..?" Elijah knew that she was going to fall at any moment but like an accident waiting to happen, he couldn't peel his eyes off of her.

 _Almost there, girls. Just a few more steps._ "Forbes. But please, just call me Caroline." _Made it! Now time for some souuuuuuu_ \- _shit, no!_ Caroline's left knee buckled at the last minute causing the tray flip and the next thing she knew there was a pair of arms wrapped around her, crash of porcelain, her bed, drops of soup on her skirt and pinstripes.

Freya came rushing into the room in a panic. She sees Caroline in the far off corner of the room with Elijah protecting her back and hair. His dress shirt was dripping with split-pea soup. "Did the soup explode? What happened here?"

"The recently, almost desiccated Miss Forbes... Correction, _Caroline,_ decided to test out her legs. She made it to the desk from her bed, sadly she hasn't regained her entire strength back so she toppled over the tray which made the soup fly in to the air thus sacrificing one of my favorite shirts. Now if you will excuse me, I will just myself up." Elijah gingerly grabs his jacket, making sure it doesn't stick to the parts that has soup.

Caroline felt her face turned red like a tomato, "Wait, Elijah!" He turns to face the embarrassed blonde. "Thanks for saving me from the... uhm... evil soup overlord, Split Pea?" _Here goes nothing._ "Katherine was right about you." _Mic drop._

Then there was silence. Ëlijah approached the foot of her bed, with a very serious look on his face. Not even sure where to start."You know of her?"

"How could I not? She basically created me when she was still a vampire." _Thread carefully, Carebear..._

"When was she not a vampire? Did she became something else?" Elijah asked.

Caroline's face scrunched up in confusion. Her eyes widened when she realized, _he doesn't know._ "Wait, you didn't know that she took the cure... Did you? But how?"

"No... I don't know. Are you certain that she turned human?" he asked in a tone that was shy above a whisper.

"Very certain. There was a point where she lived in my dorm while Elena was playing house with Damon. Urgh. I remember vividly how she stuffed her face with my cereal as she went through my DVD collection." She lightly chuckles.

Both vampires were so caught up with in remembering the dead Petrova doppelganger that they didn't notice Freya walking in, again, with a new bowl of soup. "Brother, I know you like my soup but you don't have wear it"

"Right. You must tell me more when I get back. I just need to shower." He gently squeezed Caroline's left leg. "Try rotating your ankles clockwise and reverse. Do it sixteen times in 3 sets. Wiggling your toes helps as well. You should be walking in no time."

"Thanks."

With a blink of an eye, the noble Original was gone.

* * *

Freya's maternal/sisterly instincts where on high gear. Maybe because she never really spent that much time around Rebekah, after all she was all up and about finding her happiness and all. How was she to "bond" with her if she wasn't around? Sure, she had taught her some spells but there is a life outside witchcraft. Her brothers are well... Quite rowdy. They're fun during cocktails and parties but its different. Or maybe it was because of the baby that she never get to have. Regardless of the reason for her mommy and sister feelings, she couldn't understand the pull that this blonde pregnant vampire on her. She wants to make her feel more at home, regardless of her status with Niklaus. Maybe she should try out cooking from one those books that lady Nigella made? She seems rather knowledgeable in the art of comfort.

"Do you know when your family will be back?"Caroline gently blows on her soup laden spoon the slurps it gingerly.

Freya shook her head. "No. They just come and go as they please."

"I see. Would it be okay if you closed the door? I want to show you something."

With a flick of finger from Freya, both doors for the connecting room and hall closed. It gave an eerie feeling as as the shadows downcast from the sunset.

Caroline took a deep breath since Bonnie customized her cloaking spell to make it easy for her but its time to do the spell how it was supposed to be now. "Ostendite vos et parvulos." After uttering the last syllable of the spell, they both watched as her stomach grow quadruple in size like a balloon. Caroline was beaming with joy. _Nailed it! "_ Freya, meet the two most adorable Gemini witches in the history of the world! Josette and Elizabeth Saltzman!"

Freya was lost for words. She knew that Caroline was pregnant even before she drove over to New Orleans but seeing two lives just mindlessly swimming about in their mother's tummy. She clenched her fist, resisting the urge of just running her hand around Caroline's belly, "May I?"

"Go right ahead. They have been deprived of the attention of others since I have left Virginia." Caroline moved her eyes back to the twins "Hmmmm... Is that why you two zapped mommy?"

Rubbing Caroline's stomach proved to be more depressing as Freya now yearns for the feeling of growing a person inside of you. She pushed all those feelings for later time. "The ladies..." She gives Caroline a quick wink as if the twins could see what's going on, "felt Hope's and Haley's powers. They are both hybrids which is the same reason why I spelled the room to keep Niklaus out."

"Thanks for that by the way."Caroline fixes her skirt, lest her children be cold.

Freya got off the bed and started walking around the guestroom. "I know that you two have some _history_ together. "The blondes blue eyes widened in surprised"I've seen it. Well, more like flashed through it. I'll explain it to you some other time. But I have seen it. The ball that my mother threw for the town, high school decade parties, charity events with champagne... _The forest_."

Caroline began waving her hands to make Freya stop talking. " okay okay okay! I get it! I get it! I get it. We have _history._ But _we can't._ Not when there's ancient-ass vampires in town that he has to deal with and twins on the way"

Freya's face took a serious tone, "what do you mean by ancient vampires in town? Have you seen any?"

"Um, no..." Caroline nervously bites her lip. "Bonnie mentioned that the ancestors warned me about some ancients in the city."

Quickly, Freya speed dials Klaus, "Brother, they are here."

* * *

Author's notes:

* I have never read Gone Girl. I got the whole mom book thing from Honest Trailers. Love those guys!

** True story: My friends and I saw a movie, and I had one large green tea latte from the Coffee Bean and tea leaf Co. and one Venti Green tea latte from Starbucks and one of those Chinese canned milk teas and I was awake from 3pm until 1pm the next day. Green tea people! GREEN FREAKING TEA.

Again, no beta. Just freaking me so forgive me for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Funny thing, when I wrote this guy, I had high grade fever. I was burning up a serious 38.8C. (Hence, the soupy soup) Also, the texty part was inspired by an olicity ff I saw. Thank you for the inspiration.

Please leave a review, it'll help with the fever! Promise!


	6. Chapter 6

"Guess who's back… back again… Bunbunchi is back, tell a friend" LOL.

Hey guys. Its been a while ;) I had trouble coming back to this fic because: 1) the last seasons of TVD and a couple of past seasons of TO was underwhelming. It was all bleh to me. 2) Work happened. Gotta pay those internet bills. 3) Aaaaaand I got addicted to Korean Dramas. They became the substitute for the kilig that I was missing from the lack of Klaroline.

So I was on Tumblr and saw some gifs of the recent season ending of TO aaaaaand… I dunno. The spirit of writing possessed me and suddenly had these weird British voices in my head.

Without further ado… Enjoy.

(Again, no beta here so forgive me for any errors you may find)

* * *

"Knock knoooock?" Her devilishly saccharine voice echoed through the courtyard. "Anyone home?" Aurora's eye caught the caught the cracks on the fountain that Caroline caused earlier. "Seems like the house needs some tidying up." Her hand ran through the other side of the fountain and crushed it to gravel.

Aurora just kept observing the courtyard. She would stare at each of the portraits and would only mouth compliments whenever Klaus's face was there. As she strolled, she could hear pitpatters of woman and child's footsteps. _Must be the she-devil and their devil spawn. If she murdered the mommy, and Klaus comes to my arms…. Would that make me a step-mother? Oooooh, I can make her into my likeness! Will definitely have to color her hair in a lovely tint of scarlet should that happen. Ooooh! I cannot wait!_

"A penny for your inconsequential thoughts?" He smirks.

Aurora shakes her head, " you haven't changed at all Elijah."

Elijah works on fixing his cuff links. "Why should I?"

"Wow. After a hundred of years, you would think a man of you stature and intelligence would have scored me a warm gree-"

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RING. RING.

* * *

Bonbon calling

Oh shit. Caroline opens the book the closest to her, praying that it would muffle their conversation. "Bonnie! Now is not the time! Ancient Red is here!"

"Humanam carnem humana cute ossibus parumper tua erunt!"

Loud coughs erupted from Caroline's throat. "Bonnie, what did you JUST do?"

"You're a human like me for the next 30 minutes. The ancestors said that this should help you escape. NOW GO."

"How can this help when I am a vulnerable human?! " Line clicked. Time:5:35pm. Dammit! What am I going to do?

* * *

 _Think human, act human. Think human, act human. Think human, act human. Think human, act human. Think human, act human. Think human, act human. Think human, act human. Think human, act human. Think human, act human. Think human, act human._

"Uhm, Elijah?" Both heads turned to Caroline from the top of the stairs as she made her way to the courtyard. "Do you know when Beks will be back? I mean, I already took a nap in her room and she's still not here. " A curious look flashed through Elijah's eyes and she just prayed to all of the universe that he caught on.

Elijah steps towards the blonde. "Oh dear. How rude of me, I forgot that we have a guest. I'm terribly sorry Ms. Forbes."

Caroline's head and hand shook in unison, "no no no, it's okay. I can see you have another visitor." She extends her hand and the warmest (slightly plastic) cheerleader smile to the red head, " hello. I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm Rebekah's friend from Mystic Falls. We were both in the cheersquad"

Curiously, Aurora takes it. She felt her human heart beating slightly faster than the usual. "My name is Aurora. I'm…" She trails off and looks at Elijah straight in the eye. "I'm an old family friend. Klaus and I were once lovers at one point."

 _Bitch what?! Ever heard of TMI?! Awkward!_ "Oh." Caroline felt herself blush, not from embarrassment but from the lack of manners of this red head. "In that case, I should head back to my hotel." She turns back to Elijah. "Tell Beks that I'll be at that new burlesque bar in Bourbon."

Aurora grabs her hand and swooshes her to the sofas. "Stay my dear, things are about to get interesting. Have you met all of the Mikaelsons?"

 _Uh oh. Trick question. Distract with flattery first!_ "Wow! I didn't realize you were that strong! Do you crossfit? Or do those power yogas in a heated room?" Caroline pretends to examine her delicate arms. Across the room she saw Elijah hide a smile. _Now draw from memory..._ "When the Mikaelsons, rolled into town their mom , Esther, had this fancy ball that my friends and the other prominent families of Mystic Falls were invited to."

Aurora had her eyebrows curled in confusion but was surprised by the candidness of the blonde."I… I don't know what you mean by crossing fit. So you've met her? Esther?"

"I never had the opportunity to speak to her. " _I was kind of busy with something (someone) else..._ Flashes of her blue gown twirling in the ballroom, a horse-drawn carriage and Klaus's atelier came into her mind. "She seemed kind of busy with her hosting duties that time. Oh well, I need to get myself burlesque ready."

As she stood up and bade her goodbyes to Aurora, a fourth person enters the courtyard. Caroline didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The air… The tension was so thick that she could barely move her human muscles, not to mention that she's cloaked in layers of magic that the room feels a little funny. She suddenly felt her left leg give way and suddenly she felt wind her hair.

"Nice catch!" Auroras exclaimed after seeing Elijah swoop in and carry the blonde bridesmaid style to her aid. She then swooshes and flings her arms to Klaus, who was gritting his teeth in displeasure after seeing his brother save his Caroline. "Darling, did you miss me?"

 _Act human! Be surprised!_ "Woah. Are you like Superman, or something?" Caroline whispers the smallest thank you under his ear.

"I prefer Batman." Elijah smiles. "Bekah will kill me if I let you go in this state. I shall drive you to your hotel instead."

Caroline shook her head as Elijah gently puts her down."Elijah you have a guest! Besii-"

 **DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG.**

"Ït's 6'oclock. Fine fine fine. We have to go! I need outfit choices for that burlesque bar." Elijah turned to her to say something but she shoved all her human strength to get him towards the door. "GO!" Caroline turns around to face Klaus and Aurora. _Klaurora? Ew_. "I hope you ex-lovers find what you're truly looking for."

"Thank you dear! Have fun! "Aurora waves her goodbye while Klaus seethes in pent up anger, unable to release himself from the redhead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year!**

Sorry for the mega uber late update. Was hospitalized for several times last year and had difficulty typing all these ideas to chapters. Hopefully, I will be able to update this at least once a month. Please enjoy this short chapter.

No betas still, sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words.

* * *

 **6:03pm**

Caroline can now barely see the redhead from the rear view mirror. Instinctively, she placed her right hand on her chest and tried to calm down. The adrenaline from meeting another ancient (and most likely bloodthirsty) vampire was still surging in her. All this trouble for pair of girls that she didn't know existed until a couple of months ago.

"It's alright, darlings. We're safe. Mommy will never let that lady hurt you." Caroline coos to the twins in her, completely forgetting that Elijah was driving.

Elijah coughs. "I think it is best that you tell me your reason for this your trip."

Caroline winces and internally gives herself the biggest facepalm ever. "I was hoping that I would get to explain this all of you tomorrow. Guess that cat's out of the window." She laughs awkwardly. "Best we talk it out in my hotel room."

"As you wish."

 **6:25pm**

Caroline opens the door to her suite and leads Elijah in. "Make yourself comfortable." Caroline yells from her room. As he sat down, Elijah notes the faint yet distinct smell of cigarettes in her room. He can't imagine her smoking but then again, people can pick up the oddest of habits. _Surely she is capable of compelling herself of a non-smoking room, so why this?_

Within seconds she was back in the living room wearing her fuzzy hotel slippers, holding a bundle of sage and an ashtray. She sets the sage down on the ashtray.

Caroline waves a finger over the sage. "Incendia." The bundle of sage lights up and starts to burn.

"You can cast spells?"

She nodded. "Just the basic ones, for now. Freya was going to give me a crash course in magic and witchcraft."

"How?"

"Remember Rik?" Caroline sits on the sofa, plopping her legs onto its length. .

"The history teacher that our mother turned into an original vampire who died but was brought back to life by your witch. Last I heard he became human." Elijah says knowingly.

Caroline was surprised. "Woah. You guys are up to date!"

He clears his throat. "We try, in case you and your friends concoct another plan to kill me and my family."

"I don't blame you. We do have a history of attempting to murder each other. ." Caroline points out. "Anyway, Rik married a witch turned doctor named Jo from the Gemini coven. Sadly, the marriage didn't last for 5 minutes. The bride's twin , Kai, massacred almost everyone in their coven. Hang on, I'm hungry. " She starts to flip thru the menu. "Want room service? They make really good Po'boy sandwiches and Banana Fosters."

Elijah checks his phone and notices a few missed calls from Freya. He shakes his head and Caroline went on to order room service. _For a baby vampire, she still set on her eating habits._ "As much as I would love to chat about the current events in Mystic Falls, I am more curious as to how you were able to cast spells. Particularly the one that made you human earlier."

Caroline eyed Elijah as she hung up the phone. "So, you've noticed that huh?"

"You practically reeked of being a human one minute then a vampire the next."

"The ancestors thought it would be best to appear human to little miss psycho redhead." Caroline swooshed to her mini-fridge, grabbed a bag of B+ and sat back to her sofa. "By ancestors, I meant the ancestors of the Gemini coven. They are taking care of me because I am pregnant with their last descendants."

"How is that even possible?" His eyebrows furrowed.

Exasperated, she continue to explain. "Remember Rik's bride? She was pregnant with twins when they got married. When the coven was killed off, they were still alive and they had to be transferred to the next available womb… which happened to be mine so technically, I'm a magical surrogate/incubator. It's crazy but what can I do?"

"I'm just in awe."

"I'm still in awe." Caroline chuckles nervously. "The only problem is that the Geminis have enemies and I have to protect them. They also siphon the magic that makes me a vampire. That's where Freya comes in. She was going to bind their powers to me."

"Which would make you…?"

"A hybrid, Ä vampire-witch hybrid. It's a lot to take in, I know. I still have a hard time grasping the whole idea of becoming a hybrid. It's such a huge responsibility. I haven't even told the rest my friends In Mystic Falls."

Elijah sighs in relief. "I understand. All the pieces are coming together now. I still have some questions though."

"That would have to wait. I am in desperate need of a shower. I still smell like Split-Pea soup." Caroline disappears into her bathroom.

 _A vampire-witch hybrid? She might end up being more powerful than Klaus. Such power should be protected at all costs. If anyone finds out, they will take advantage of her and use it against us…_

 **DING DONG**

"Elijah, can you please get that for me?" He can hear the stream of the shower as she asked.

He checks the peephole and saw the blue eyes angrily staring back at him. He opens the door.

"Hello, brother."


End file.
